Un espoir
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Dean, Sam et Castiel se réunissent enfin après des mois sans se voir. Mais cette réunification entraine des conséquences et des rancoeurs perdues. Y a-t-il un espoir pour que Dean et Castiel puissent enfin vivre comme ils l'entendent, l'un avec l'autre? (Destiel)


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici une nouvelle fic Destiel! Sans doute manque-t-il des détails, je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec ce couple hélas...**

**Donc, voici une de mes versions de la réunification de la Team Free Will. LEMON ALERT! Il y a un lemon, attention à vous!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Ils se tenaient enfin là, face à face. Les frères Winchester et Castiel étaient à nouveau réunis après des semaines loin des autres. Pour chacun, cela semblait avoir duré des mois, voire des années tellement ils étaient liés entre eux. Mais leur réunion n'avait pas lieu dans les bonnes circonstances, malheureusement. Castiel tenait dans ses bras une jeune femme souillée par le sang, son propre sang. Il ne voulait même pas se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. La femme qui l'avait recueilli pour l'aider alors qu'il était un ange perdu, elle était dans ses bras, éteinte, morte. Morte de la main d'un démon qui voulait la posséder. Il l'avait lui-même tué après que le démon eut pris le corps de celle qu'il aimait. Car oui, Castiel l'avait aimé, cette humaine qui l'avait tiré d'affaire. Il avait appris à aimer, et maintenant son amour était inerte dans ses bras tremblants. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait, et les frères n'osaient rien dire.

Castiel lâcha finalement le corps, et se releva pour faire face à ses anciens meilleurs amis. Ils étaient devenus des connaissances maintenant, juste des connaissances pour lui. Ils avaient entendu parler d'un démon dans le même endroit où se trouvait Castiel, et l'avaient traqué. Ce n'était pas totalement leur faute, la mort de la femme qu'il aimait tendrement.

-Dean, Sam, salua-t-il le premier, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

-Salut, Cas', répondirent-ils.

Si la situation avait été différente, Castiel aurait presque voulu aller dans leurs bras, leur signifiant qu'il les pardonnait d'avoir à nouveau atterri dans sa vie, le privant d'une vie plus normale. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur montrer sa détresse intérieure. Sam n'eut pas l'envie de se battre, pourtant, et vint près de lui, le prenant rapidement dans ses bras. Dean se contenta de lui serrer la main fortement, voulant personnellement s'assurer que Castiel était bien là. Alors aucun angelot ne lui avait enlevé la vie, pas encore du moins. C'était une bonne nouvelle qui rassura l'ainé des Winchester.

-On devrait s'en aller avant que d'autres démons ne se ramènent, proposa gentiment Sam, ne sachant comment débloquer la situation.

-Oui. Allez-y, je vous rejoins, déclara seulement Castiel, s'abaissant à nouveau pour prendre le corps de son aimée dans ses bras.

-Cas', tenta alors Dean, se sentant légèrement coupable bien qu'il ne savait pas qui était cette fille, mais de toute évidence, l'ancien ange y tenait beaucoup pour refuser de les suivre tout de suite.

-Je vous rejoins après, argua pourtant Castiel avant de s'en aller.

Les frères se jetèrent un regard entendu. Castiel n'était véritablement plus le même. Plus distant avec eux, moins timide comme il l'était avant. Ce qui les surprenait tous les deux, c'était qu'il n'était plus le même Castiel physiquement non plus. Il ne portait plus le symbole de son passé : son trench-coat. Il n'arborait plus sa cravate mal mise, ni son sourire naïf ou rassurant. Il n'avait même plus de barbe légère. Leur ange avait vraiment changé. Désormais il n'était plus Castiel l'ange du jeudi, mais juste Castiel, un humain parmi tant d'autres.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Le retour au bunker se fit sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée par l'un des trois hommes. L'Impala était calme ce jour-là, seule la musique de Dean étouffait le silence gênant régnant dans Bébé. Et pourtant, même la musique ne contentait par les frères. Ils avaient tant à dire à leur ami, mais ils craignaient silencieusement les paroles que pourrait leur dire Castiel, et préférèrent ne rien articuler jusqu'à arriver dans leur nouvelle forteresse.

En arrivant, Castiel jeta un regard autour de lui. Il peinait à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il était venu ici. Oui, une seconde. La dernière fois qu'il avait pu sentir l'odeur du bunker, c'était avant de commettre une erreur monumentale. N'était-ce pas le jour où tout avait commencé ? N'était-ce pas après avoir secoué les puces du prophète qu'il avait quitté ? Un doute s'insinua en lui, oui, ça devait sûrement être à ce jour là. Avec un soupir, le brun s'avança vers la porte du bunker, suivant les deux autres qui n'osaient toujours pas parler. Les contacts entre eux s'annonçaient difficiles.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

-Tu as faim ? demanda Sam à Castiel après qu'ils se soient assis à leur table surmontée d'une splendide carte d'où quelques points rouges sur les divers continents restaient encore actifs.

-Oui, j'ai très faim, avoua simplement l'ange, regardant les points clignotant.

Il savait ce que signifiait les points. Ses frères et sœurs. Les frères devaient avoir trouvé le moyen de les traquer, ou au moins de savoir où chaque ange se trouvait. Chaque ange avec sa Grâce, mais sans elle. Une parole de l'une des sœurs qu'il avait tué lui revint. Une parole qui résumait assez bien ses pensées. « Qu'est-ce qu'un ange sans ailes ? » Une bonne question à laquelle il n'avait su répondre. Et pourtant, c'était une sœur perdue qui le lui avait demandé. Une sœur qui, comme lui, avait perdu l'esprit et avait voulu le posséder.

-Alors, comment tu vas ? interrogea Dean à son tour, cherchant un moyen de briser la glace entre lui et son ancien ange gardien.

-Je me porte bien, merci de t'inquiéter, enfin, pour moi. Je viens juste de perdre la seule personne qui ne m'avait pas abandonné, mais à part ce minuscule détail, je vais bien. Et toi, et Sam ?

Le ton froid et sans émotion de Castiel fit frissonner l'ainé des Winchester. Il en déduisit que son ami le tenait pour responsable de quelque chose. La mort de la fille, sans doute. D'ailleurs, quel lien avaient-ils, ces deux là ?

-On va bien, toujours prêts à botter le cul des démons, comme tu vois ! essaya-t-il de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et Sam s'est rétabli correctement ?

-Ouais...je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fais, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux ! sourit ce dernier en revenant auprès des deux autres.

Il semblait déjà plus joyeux que son frère et son ami. Son sourire n'était même pas faux, étrangement. Il était donc vraiment heureux de revoir Castiel, s'étant régulièrement inquiété pour lui. Une autre part inconnue de son être intérieur lui demandait de se calmer lorsqu'il pensait à Castiel. Cette part là lui disait que Castiel était fort, qu'il n'avait jamais baissé les bras et qu'il avait affronté les archanges en personne, alors la vie humaine ne le tuerait pas si facilement.

-Dean a-t-il demandé à un démon une faveur ?

-Non, rassure-toi, Cas', Sam a guéri parce qu'il...voulait se battre pour survivre, hésita brièvement Dean, se répugnant à mentir.

Car il mentait, aux deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus. A Sam, il ne lui avouait pas qu'un ange avait pris possession de son corps, à Castiel il n'avouait pas sa culpabilité de l'avoir...abandonné ?

-Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais aller me reposer puis repartir chez moi, finit par déclarer Castiel après avoir goûté la bière que lui avait servi Sam.

La bière, une boisson qu'il n'avait pas goûté depuis, oh, depuis bien des mois. Il avait toujours aimé ce goût presque fruité à ses constatations célestes. En boire lui rappeler de doux souvenirs en compagnie de sa famille humaine. Un soir, avec Dean et Sam, devant la télévision, ce magnifique outil créé par les hommes pour les hommes. Un autre soir, dans un établissement de perdition, avec Dean qui le regardait avec un certain amusement, avec cette pauvre fille sans repère qui lui avait proposé des services sexuels en échange de billets verts. Une soirée, seul, dans un bar, se saoulant jusqu'à l'évanouissement pour tenter d'oublier ses malheurs. Des larmes coulant de ses yeux, il perdait ses repères. Sa famille lui manquait, ses ailes lui manquaient, il avait froid sans elles. Sa Grâce autrefois chantant sa joie qui, désormais, servait de sort à un frère qui se vengeait. Ses frères et sœurs unis dans une harmonie merveilleuse, brisée par lui, encore. Sa famille terrestre, deux humains pour qui il avait tout sacrifié, deux humains qui ne lui avaient rien donné en échange. Ni leur reconnaissance, ni leur amitié, ni rien.

-Cas' ? demandèrent les frères Winchester en voyant l'ancien ange songeur.

-Hm ? J'ai une chambre où dormir ?

-Ouais, je vais te la montrer, mais...tu veux vraiment repartir alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver ? s'étonna Dean, blessé secrètement dans ses sentiments.

Castiel prévoyait-il vraiment de s'en aller, de les abandonner encore une fois alors qu'ils avaient tant de choses à se dire, à faire ensemble...pas que lui, Sam et Castiel. Juste lui et Castiel, ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Et pourtant, le brun ne semblait plus vouloir rester avec sa famille.

-Je n'ai rien à faire avec vous. Vous chassez, vous devez sauver l'humanité, et moi j'ai un travail et une vie normale...une vie que j'espère normale, en tout cas. Il vaut mieux ne pas rester trop longtemps ensemble, ou mes frères et sœurs pourraient vouloir se frotter à vous, indiqua un Castiel neutre.

-Eh, Cas', je te rappelle qu'on sait comment les faire dégager, ces emplumés. Qu'ils essayent de venir, et nous saurons faire face.

-N'était-ce pas toi qui m'avais un jour fait la remarque de d'abord parler, et de poignarder ensuite ? sourcilla pourtant Castiel, plantant son regard bleuté sur celui, vert, de l'ainé des chasseurs.

Cette remarque eut le don d'intriguer Dean. Et de lui faire peur. Castiel lui en voulait vraiment de quelque chose, c'était désormais évident. Il était posé en lui parlant, mais il cachait sa haine au plus profond de lui. Pourquoi toutes les retrouvailles devaient nécessairement cacher de la haine ? Le blond soupira, et se leva pour aller montrer sa chambre à Castiel, n'osant même plus lui parler durant leur court trajet.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Quand Castiel eut refermé la porte de ses appartements privés, il laissa sa main sur la porte encore quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir. Puis il se détourna, sans même regarder la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était une douche. Et une méditation lui irait bien après cela. Sans plus tarder, il se réfugia dans la salle de bain attenante, et enleva un à un ses vêtements, grimaçant de douleur. Si on le regardait avec ses habits, personne ne pouvait douter qu'il souffrait, mais lorsqu'il était enfin nu et dévoilé, les cicatrices parcouraient son corps. Des anges avaient maintes fois essayé de le supprimer, certains avaient failli y arriver. Castiel, dégoûté de faire subir tant de malheurs à son véhicule, Jimmy qui était au paradis, se détourna vite du miroir et prit soin de le cacher d'une longue serviette blanche à la douce texture.

Ses jambes le menèrent à la douche dans laquelle il s'engouffra avant d'allumer la pomme de douche. L'eau coula enfin sur lui, froide, très froide, puis très chaude. Il se fichait bien de la température, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de l'eau pour masquer ses larmes. Les larmes, elles ne coulaient pas souvent, parce qu'il avait appris à calmer ses nouvelles émotions, mais parfois, la peine devenait trop grande pour qu'il retienne ses larmes.

Pas que des larmes de peine, au fond. Des larmes de joie, parce qu'intérieurement, Castiel se sentait heureux de revenir dans un lieu qui lui avait manqué. De revoir des personnes qui lui avaient manqué aussi.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans que Castiel ne vienne rendre visite aux frères. Ces derniers, à la recherche d'autres anges et d'un moyen de faire partir Abbadon pour toujours, s'étaient réunis dans leur 'salle de réunion', Dean installé sur une chaise avec les pieds sur la table à la grande carte illuminée, alors que Sam y avait juste posé les bras et la tête.

-Je m'inquiète pour lui, confessa alors le plus jeune après un nouveau temps de silence dérangeant.

-Pourquoi donc ? interrogea Dean, levant son regard.

-Il n'est pas venu nous voir, ni nous demander des nouvelles. Tu crois qu'il nous en veut ?

-J'en suis sûr. C'est Cas' après tout, et après tout ce qui s'est passé, il a un peu le droit de nous en vouloir...même si on a rien fait de bien méchant, avança l'ainé.

-Je crois plutôt qu'il pense qu'on l'a abandonné.

-Eh, Sammy, on ne l'a pas abandonné ! On a juste pris moins de temps pour lui, mais il ne nous a pas demandé d'aide. J'étais presque sûr qu'il s'était fait massacré par l'ange qu'il voulait aider ! avoua-t-il.

-J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus nous accompagner...et si c'est vraiment ce qu'il veut, que devrons-nous faire ? Le laisser partir ?

A cette question, qui sonnait comme une affirmation, Dean fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. Laisser s'en aller encore une fois cet emplumé sans ailes, c'était risqué. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour arrêter Metatron et Abbadon, bien qu'ils n'aient plus entendu parler du scribe depuis un bon moment. Mais si Castiel voulait partir, ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'en empêcher malheureusement.

-Je vais aller lui parler ! eut alors Dean comme idée.

-Bonne chance, et évite au moins de lui rappeler ce qu'il a fait...

-Et toi ne touche pas ma tarte !

Sur ces mots encourageants et pleins de gentillesse, les deux frères se quittèrent, l'un allant voir un ex ange, l'autre s'endormant sur la table après avoir essayé de déchiffrer un livre aux mots soudain...moins compréhensibles.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Dean se dirigea à pas de loups vers la chambre de Castiel, ne sachant si ce dernier dormait encore. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre dont la lumière était éteinte, son regard fut attiré par la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain. L'autre humain devait sûrement prendre une douche. Discrètement, le chasseur alla voir pour vérifier qu'il ne se passait rien de dangereux. Il put observer à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte que sa théorie était juste, le rideau de douche était tiré.

Le chasseur blond décida de revenir plus tard, et s'en alla à pas de loups comme la première fois. Il n'avait pas pu voir les larmes sur le visage de Castiel, des larmes se mélangeant à une eau qui fit rougir ce corps meurtri, il n'avait pas pu apercevoir les traces de blessures sur ce même corps brisé, cette culpabilité qui restait dans l'esprit de l'ancien être ailé.

Ce dernier, une fois qu'il eut pris sa douche et vidé tout son corps de ses larmes infâmes, ne prit le temps que d'aller se cacher sous les draps, puis ferma les yeux, ses cheveux dégoulinants sur les couvertures. Avec paresse, l'ancien ange du jeudi remonta les tissus sur son corps, et s'allongea sur le ventre pour ne pas gémir de douleur durant son sommeil. Les blessures et plaies de son dos lui faisaient atrocement mal parfois. Ce n'étaient même pas les plaies de ses ailes arrachées.

Fermant les yeux, les évènements de la journée lui revinrent. La mort de sa bien aimée, la rencontre avec ses deux anciens meilleurs amis et deux pires erreurs, le long voyage jusqu'au bunker. Plus loin, il y avait la chute, et encore plus loin, les tendres moments avec ses deux seuls meilleurs amis pour qui il sacrifiait tout, et encore plus loin, le plus loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il y avait une petite Grâce qui venait d'émerger du Ciel. Une toute petite Grâce encore faible qui trouva vite le moyen de se développer. C'était lui, Castiel, l'ange du jeudi, lui qui était né.

Mais bien vite, ses rêves dérivèrent vers des cauchemars. La douleur lorsque Metatron lui avait enlevé sa Grâce, la douleur lorsqu'il s'était entaillé la main lorsqu'une voiture avait failli le renverser, les paroles d'Hael, sa mort, l'abandon de Dean et Sam...et oui, son calvaire, c'était que chaque nuit il faisait des cauchemars, revoyant tous ceux qu'il avait tué. La première fois, c'était Hael, ensuite il y avait eu Balthazar et ses blagues froides, ensuite il y avait eu les Winchester...ceux qu'il avait, lui aussi, abandonné en un sens. Et puis, il y avait aussi eu Naomi, Rachel, Kevin...chacune des illusions cherchant à le faire céder.

Ce fut ainsi que, en pleine nuit, Castiel se réveilla. Cette fois, il ne cria pas, gardant les lèvres fermées. Il regarda juste autour de lui, il n'y avait plus d'illusion. Soupirant, le nouvel humain prit son oreiller et colla sa tête dessus, se recouchant dans sa position initiale. Quelle horreur vivait-il...

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

-Cas' ? Cas' ! Castiel ! hurla une voix dans sa tête, réveillant le brun.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il n'était plus en présence de ses frères et sœurs qui l'avaient, un jour, trouvé endormi, évanoui alors qu'il s'était fait attaqué par une créature. Ce jour là, sa famille l'avait appelé. Mais là, c'était la voix de Dean. Tiens, la voix de Dean ? Mais...Castiel fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'individu. Il remarqua tout de suite son regard figé. Un regard dirigé sur son dos...sur ses plaies. Tout de suite, sans même prendre le temps de se couvrir, il se leva, dévoilant sa totale nudité au chasseur.

-Dean, ce n'est rien ! protesta-t-il tout de suite.

-Euh...oui, Cas'...allonge-toi, je vais chercher de quoi soigner ça, articula l'autre humain, levant vite le regard vers autre chose que ce corps qu'il avait autrefois eu légèrement envie de connaitre davantage.

Voyant qu'il était très peu vêtu, Castiel comprit et se rallongea sans chouiner pour une fois. Il attrapa tout de même un caleçon, et pendant que Dean allait chercher le matériel, il se mit à l'aise dans le tissu et prépara déjà toutes les réponses aux questions éventuelles. Mais elles tombèrent vite à l'eau. Préparer des réponses ne servirait à rien puisqu'il ne savait même pas mentir, même après quelques mois en compagnie des autres humains qui étaient désormais sa famille. Lorsque le chasseur blond revint, Castiel se rallongea complètement, tout en manifestant bien son envie de garder ses blessures, ce que Dean refusa catégoriquement.

-Ca pourrait s'infecter, bêta ! grommela-t-il en inspectant les blessures.

-Qu'importe si ça s'infecte ?

-Tu pourrais en mourir...

-Certes, répondit simplement l'ancien ange.

Il accepta cependant de se faire soigner, se rappelant de son véhicule, Jimmy. Ce dernier l'avait aidé et avait accepté qu'il vienne, pas question de laisser son véhicule ainsi, même si l'âme avait disparu depuis longtemps. Les doigts de son ancien meilleur ami passèrent alors sur son dos, accompagnés d'eau et d'un tissu rugueux. Un gant.

-Alors, comment tu t'es fais ça ? questionna, intéressé, Dean.

-Des anges ont essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois, soupira le brun.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu risquais ta peau si tu ne venais pas au bunker ! Pourquoi tu as encore une fois refusé de m'écouter ?!

-Parce que j'ai le libre arbitre ! ne put s'empêcher de rager Castiel, intriguant son ami.

-Cas' ?

-Je voulais faire mes choix, c'est tout. Mais je me tiens à l'écart des anges depuis quelques temps, avoua l'humain en essayant de reprendre un ton calme.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'en veux, hein ? demanda amèrement Dean, appliquant de la pommade sur les blessures de l'ex ange.

-Hier je t'en voulais peut-être, mais maintenant je reprends mes esprits. Ne t'en fais pas, Dean. Cette fois il n'y a pas de rancœur de mon côté, j'espère que tu n'en ressens pas non plus.

-Si, j'en ressens encore un peu. Ca va prendre du temps à te pardonner, Cas'...

-Me pardonner de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fais, Dean. Il serait tant que tu acceptes que tout ce qui arrive n'est pas totalement de ma faute, car moi je l'ai compris. J'aimerais sortir après que tu m'ais soigné, déclara simplement le brun sans développer plus ses idées.

Et malgré que cela blesse son égo et son amour propre, Dean devait bien avouer, en y réfléchissant bien, que cet ange là avait raison. C'était dur à avouer, à voir, mais Castiel disait vrai...il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné, mais peut-être était-ce d'abord lui, Dean Winchester, qui avait trahi la confiance de son ami. Il devait lui demander des explications pour en savoir plus, et qui sait pour essayer de réparer ce qui avait été brisé.

-Tu pourrais m'en dire plus, non ?

-Que pourrais-je te dire, Dean ? demanda l'humain, se redressant quand Dean eut fini ses soins.

-Je sais pas...pourquoi tu m'en voulais ?

-C'est durant ton abandon que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas grand-chose pour toi. Sam me considérait déjà mieux que toi, il s'inquiétait pour moi, décida d'avouer le brun.

-C'est-à-dire ? Je me préoccupe de toi, Cas', t'as pas le droit d'en douter. J'aurais pu laisser les anges te tuer !

-Mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'as aidé à m'en sortir. J'ai tout fait pour toi, et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette d'avoir arrêté l'Apocalypse en dépit des conséquences qui en ont découlées, mais je peux affirmer que je regrette d'avoir tout sacrifié pour toi. J'aurais pu reconstruire ma famille, ma maison...mais c'est du passé, maintenant. Et je vis dans le présent désormais, donc je ne vois plus de raison de t'en vouloir.

-Et...pour la mort de la fille ? J'ai vu que tu tenais à elle, toussota Dean, gêné d'avoir à entendre tout cela.

Castiel était semble-t-il sincère avec lui cette fois, et il aurait préféré ne pas entendre la vérité, finalement, car celle-ci faisait toujours mal et c'était vrai. La vérité était la chose la plus dure à entendre, encore plus à comprendre et à accepter.

-Oui, je tenais beaucoup à elle. Alice, elle s'appelait.

-Et...elle était qui ?

-Une fille de joie que j'ai rencontré après avoir tué une de mes sœurs en détresse. Au départ, elle a cru m'appâter et j'ai connu les pêchés de chair avec elle, et quand elle a vu que j'étais perdu, elle a accepté de me trouver un logement. Elle m'a aidé à soigner mes blessures, et j'ai pu trouver un petit travail dans un magasin. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas rester avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Castiel, révélant finalement ce qui s'était passé.

Dean faisait de gros yeux pendant ce temps là. Castiel, l'ange qui rougissait dès qu'on parlait de sexe, venait d'en parler de lui-même ! Un petit pincement au cœur prit le blond. Il se rendit rapidement compte que l'ange avait disparu, et que désormais Castiel était totalement humain. Toute sa personnalité avait changé. Etrangement, il se sentait déçu de ne pas avoir pu enseigné à son ami le sexe...mais secoua la tête. Castiel aimait. Il avait aimé cette...Alice. Et lui, Dean, l'avait tué indirectement. Finalement, il parvenait à comprendre que Castiel veuille s'en aller. Etait-ce parce qu'il attirait des ennuis avec Sam ? Sans doute. Hésitant, il prit la parole.

-C'est parce qu'on a amené le démon à toi ? Et parce qu'on n'a pas pu sauver ta Alice ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, en restant comme ça c'est certain que tous ceux que j'aime vont mourir. Je savais qu'Alice ne pourrait pas vivre longtemps, malheureusement. Sa santé était déjà fragile, alors on a profité de tout le temps qui lui restait pour découvrir ensemble un monde légèrement plus...rose, comme les humains disent. Mais je veux partir loin de toi parce que tu es un chasseur, et parce que je veux essayer de vivre comme un humain. Tu sais quelles ont été les dernières paroles de Metatron ?

-Non..., répondit, incertain, l'ainé des Winchester, s'asseyant près de Castiel et consentant enfin à être à son écoute.

-De me trouver une femme, et d'avoir des enfants. Alors j'ai décidé de lui obéir. C'est ma chance de véritablement réparer les erreurs que j'ai commises, car j'en ai aussi commises, oui. La destruction du paradis, c'était moi uniquement...et en aidant les autres, en étant humain, je me purge de mes erreurs.

-Cas'...et si...si on te pardonnait tes erreurs ? Si moi, je te pardonnais tes erreurs ? Je peux le faire, même si ça va prendre du temps.

-Mais le temps, c'est hélas...ce qui me manque le plus désormais. Je suis déjà en fin de vie. Il faudra bien que je m'y fasse.

-C...comment ça ? sourcilla Dean, inquiet par les paroles de son ami.

Bizarrement, il sentait surtout que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Qu'est-ce que lui cachait Castiel ?! Sa peur revint doucement dans son corps, alors qu'il s'empêchait de presser l'ange de lui en dire plus et vite. Il devait rester calme et patient, écouter Castiel. Celui-ci ne pourrait plus lui reprocher de ne pas s'inquiéter de lui, car ce chouineur avait tout faux. Depuis toujours, Dean s'était inquiété pour lui ! Mais il ne le montrait pas souvent, peut-être était-ce pour cela que l'ange du jeudi ne voulait pas le voir...

-Dean, je ne pense pas que te le dire serait judicieux, soupira Castiel, baissant la tête.

-Cas' ! Ouvre-moi ton cœur, puisque tu en as un.

-Je te remercie...avant, j'aurais été vexé par cette parole, parce que même un ange a un cœur. Dans sa Grâce, il a un petit cœur. Un cœur qui ne ressent que ce que les anges ressentent, pas relié aux humains, mais nous avions un cœur. Juste...trop petit pour entendre l'appels des humains. Et sais-tu seulement combien de fois j'ai essayé de te l'ouvrir, ce petit organe battant, alors que toi tu me repoussais ?

-Q...quoi ?

-Mon cœur d'ange te désirait, et maintenant, même si je faisais tout pour rester, je ne pourrais pas.

-Castiel ? s'inquiéta de plus en plus Dean, essayant de comprendre ce qui semblait être un message codé.

-Je vais mourir, Dean, annonça gravement l'ange.

-C...comment ça ? Cas', arrête de t'interrompre, tu me fous les chocottes, là ! admit enfin le blond, commençant à transpirer d'être tant tenu en haleine.

-Les anges ne peuvent pas rester longtemps sans leur Grâce, malheureusement...et moi je suis très vieux, et je n'ai pas assez pris soin du corps de Jimmy Novak. Lorsqu'Alice m'a emmené chez le médecin pour voir comment j'allais, j'ai découvert que j'allais bientôt mourir. Aucun d'eux ne le voyait, mais moi je l'ai su. Un ange déchu comme moi finit toujours par mourir, c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de...fonder une nouvelle famille, plus modeste que celle des anges certes, mais j'ai essayé d'avoir un semblant de vie normale avec une femme, et peut-être aurions nous eu des enfants...mais ils seraient très vite devenus des orphelins. J'espérais juste pouvoir avoir des enfants avant de mourir...

-Cas', non...tu blagues ?

-Dans ces circonstances, je me sens incapable de...blaguer. Il me reste encore du temps à vivre, Dean. Quelques années, rien de plus, mais en quelques années je peux me reconstruire. C'est pour cela que tu dois me laisser partir, tu comprends ?

Dean ne sut quoi répondre. Toutes ces révélations, les plus horribles les unes que les autres...il devait donc assister au lent suicide de son ami, n'est-ce pas ? Le laisser mourir, le laisser partir et le voir mourir loin de lui ? Jamais de la vie. Maintenant qu'ils étaient unis à nouveau, lui, Sam et Castiel pourraient trouver un moyen de l'aider ! Et même Ezekiel ! Oui, Ezekiel pourrait à coup sûr tout arranger. Ne perdant pas espoir, Dean leva les yeux vers Castiel, qui accepta le contact visuel. Leur regard s'accrocha à celui de l'autre. Bleu contre vert, une belle bataille.

-Je te laisserais pas partir comme ça, Cas' !

-Dean, je t'en prie...ne sois pas égoïste. Ne le sois plus. Tu veux que je reste, mais tu as su vivre sans moi durant de longs mois, sans même essayer de me retrouver. Laisse-moi ma chance. Et je mourrais en paix, sans t'oublier, mais en étant loin de toi et de Sam.

-Non, Cas'..., lui demanda Dean, se fichant désormais de son égoïsme présumé.

Bien sûr qu'il était égoïste, mais il ne l'était pas seulement pour lui dans ce cas là. Sauver la vie de son ami, était-ce si égoïste que cela ? Vouloir réparer ses propres erreurs avec Castiel comme guide, était-ce aussi égoïste ?

-Dean, respecte mon souhait s'il te plaît. Tu as mieux à faire avec Sam qu'avec moi.

-On trouvera le moyen de te sauver ! déclara pourtant le chasseur, déterminé.

-Pourquoi veux-tu me garder alors que tu m'as abandonné ?

-Je...j'en sais rien, Cas', honnêtement. J'avais peur pour Sam...et tout ce qui s'est passé avec les anges, avec les démons...je t'en voulais encore. Et quelque part, c'est vrai que je t'en veux aussi, mais ça va s'en aller maintenant que tu m'as ouvert ton cœur.

-Pourquoi as-tu refusé que je te l'ouvre avant, alors ? sourcilla Castiel, cherchant des réponses.

Au fond de lui, il cherchait surtout un moyen d'avouer une vérité cachée à son ancien meilleur ami. Une vérité que certains anges savaient depuis longtemps, que certains voulaient briser, d'autres voulaient la lui faire oublier pour son bien, d'autres avaient cherché à la révéler au contraire... une vérité qu'il gardait jalousement enfoui dans son être qui se consumait lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu sais bien que je t'aurais écouté..., minauda Dean.

-A chaque tentative, tu avais toujours quelque chose à faire. Dean, je...l'autre raison qui fait que je veux partir loin de toi, c'est...je t'ai dit que j'avais un cœur d'ange, et maintenant un cœur d'humain...et les anges peuvent parfois aimer les humains.

-Ouais, on sait ! sourit le blond, ne voyant pas le sous-entendu.

-Ne me force pas à le dire, s'il te plaît..., supplia pourtant son ami aux yeux bleutés.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Dean, Castiel sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait rouvrir la plaie enfouie en lui, et avouer son malheur à ce jeune humain. Et après, que se passerait-il ? Fuirait-il ou Dean le pousserait à s'en aller ? Dans les deux cas, il devrait partir.

-Dean, la vérité c'est que...rester près de toi ferait trop mal pour la simple raison que...avant de connaitre Alice, avant d'enfouir tout ça en moi, j'étais à toi. J'étais sous ton...charme, comme tu dirais. En bref, j'étais...amoureux. Pas dans le sens humain, mais dans le sens céleste, et ça se rapproche assez de ta définition...sauf qu'un amour céleste est plus long à oublier qu'un amour humain. Et chacun de mes rêves me rappelle que j'aurais pu rester avec toi, avec Sam aussi...

Dean resta bouche bé devant cette révélation. C...Castiel l'aimait ? Cas', son Cas' l'aimait ? L'angelot qu'il adorait taquiner l'aimait vraiment ? Et il venait de lui dire alors qu'il lui avait quelques minutes avant appris qu'il allait CREVER ?! Non, non, hors de question que ça se passe ainsi ! Et puis pourquoi ce foutu céleste ne lui avait-il pas avoué son amour avant, nom de dieu ?!

-Dean, je...j'aimerais dormir encore un peu, tu veux ? Et après je m'en irais. Je te t'embêterais plus, et je pourrais t'oublier.

-Non, Cas', je t'interdis de...

Les mots disparurent dans sa gorge. Qu'avait-il à dire ? Que pouvait-il interdire ? Rien, bien sûr. Ca serait encore être égoïste, sûrement...mais comment parvenir à dire à ce fou de brun aux beaux yeux qu'il pensait aussi partager les mêmes sentiments ? Comment le supplier de rester sans utiliser des mots qu'il n'arriverait pas à prononcer ? La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'attraper Castiel par un poignet, et de l'amener à lui, gentiment.

L'ange fut surpris, et haussa un sourcil devant ce contact. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, doucement, comme s'il risquait de se briser à ce doux contact. Dean l'embrassait, lui, un humain qui adorait les femmes l'embrassait. Il fut bien tenté de le repousser, la plaie invisible se rouvrant instantanément, mais ses défenses disparurent. Il ne pouvait pas résister à cette pulsion.

Le baiser était quelque peu maladroit des deux côtés, car aucun n'avait jamais essayé d'embrasser un autre homme, mais c'était doux et chaud. Réconfortant pour les deux hommes. Les bras de l'ange du jeudi disparurent autour des hanches de son ancien protégé, tandis que celles de Dean se posaient sur les cheveux secs et doux de son ami. Un contact comme ça, ça lui avait manqué. Il ne prenait même plus de temps pour son plaisir avec les femmes, trop occupé à éviter une Apocalypse moins grande que la vraie.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on devrait aller plus loin, Dean, douta alors Castiel, commençant à savoir où ce baiser se finirait.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-C'est à toi que je dois le demander ? Je me sens comme si...je t'obligeais à le faire.

-Non, t'en fais pas. Cas', je veux tout te donner...

-Mais je partirais après, alors à quoi bon ? interrogea l'homme au regard bleuté, dubitatif.

-Je te ferais changer d'avis, quoiqu'il se passe.

Ne voulant plus en entendre plus, Castiel étouffa le reste de la phrase de son ancien protégé par ses lèvres. Dean ne sentit presque pas le matelas sous son dos. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'ange sur lui, qui caressait doucement sa main sous sa chemise. Il ne semblait même pas hésiter.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

-Cas', murmura Dean dans le cou de son amant, plus pour lui que pour ce dernier par ailleurs.

L'ange acceptait volontiers les gémissements, embrassant le cou tendu du blond et caressant sa peau. C'était leur toute première expérience, et Dean ne voulait même pas dominer. Il n'en avait pas la force, cette fois ça serait Castiel qui choisirait, qui prendrait en main leur relation. Ce fut donc des gémissements et des grognements qui échappaient régulièrement de la bouche du chasseur. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux épaules de son cher amant pour éviter de le blesser.

-T'as pas intérêt à me quitter, Castiel..., demanda à plusieurs reprises le jeune homme.

Castiel ne répondait que par un sourire désolé et un baiser à chaque fois. Que pouvait-il dire à son amant d'une nuit ? Que quoiqu'il arrive, il allait mourir et donc le quitter ? Qu'il lui promettrait de rester pour s'enfuir en douce au petit matin ? Que pouvait-il donc dire ? Rien, bien sûr...il ne pouvait même pas songer à dire adieu à son stupide humain pas si stupide.

-Cas'..., supplia Dean.

Il détestait supplier, mais là, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il suppliait pour deux choses, en réalité. Pour que son ancien ange gardien accepte son aide, pour qu'il accepte d'attendre un moyen de le sauver, et pour qu'ils aillent tous les deux au Nirvana après plus d'une heure à s'aimer et à se découvrir. Castiel ne put cependant lui donner que la jouissance, s'activant en lui en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. La première fois pour un homme n'était pas toujours simple non plus, après tout. C'était une chose qu'il avait appris sur un site d'écriture pour des textes relatant les aventures d'une série très spéciale au nom de Supernatural.

Ses pensées disparurent quand le rugissement de son amant lui parvint. Dean allait bientôt jouir. Castiel, sans hésiter et voulant au moins offrir du bien à son ami au regard vert, empoigna son membre pour le délivrer de cette passion torride.

Un juron lui échappa à son tour quand il sentit l'orifice se serrer autour de lui. C'était le signe qu'il attendait pour se laisser aller. Et enfin, il put suivre l'humain d'origine dans son orgasme.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Dean se réveilla en pleine nuit, alors qu'il était confortablement installé dans les bras de son amant brun. Castiel n'était pas encore parti, peut-être avait-il décidé de rester alors ? Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le petit ange endormi qu'était Castiel, il prit de quoi se couvrir et s'en alla vers la chambre de Sam. Ce dernier ne dormait pas encore, lisant un livre. Quand il leva le regard sur Dean, une voix dans son esprit lui demanda la permission de parler. Sans même y réfléchir, Sam ferma les yeux. La seconde d'après, il les rouvrit. Des yeux bleus qui redevinrent verts. Dean sut qui allait lui parler. Devant le geste de Sam l'invitant à entrer, il s'assit auprès de son frère.

-Ezekiel..., salua-t-il.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air heureux, Dean, même après ce que vous a offert Castiel, engagea la conversation l'ange.

-Q...comment vous savez ? sourcilla le pauvre mortel.

-J'ai senti sa résistance, et ses barrières s'anéantir. Les liens célestes sont toujours présentes. Vous venez me demander de l'aide, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je...ouais. Ezekiel, je...je vous en prie. Je viens juste de le retrouver, et...je ne veux plus le perdre. Il est comme Sammy à mes yeux.

-Je comprends, Dean. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter, mais c'est à Castiel de décider, j'en ai bien peur. Je ne peux malheureusement pas effacer le mal qui le prend.

-Vous êtres entrain de me dire que l'homme que j'apprends à aimer est entrain de mourir ? Qu'il se suicide sous mes yeux et que vous ne pouvez rien y faire ?! argua Dean.

-S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. Je vous assure que je ne veux pas la mort de Castiel. Il est mon frère, et comme je vous l'ai dit, je crois toujours en lui, et en vous. Mais il n'a pas la volonté de vivre.

-Il va me quitter, alors...

-Non, vous l'avez convaincu. Castiel va rester à vos côtés, il va sacrifier son envie de fonder une famille et de vivre une vie normale pour vous. Il accepte de s'enchainer à vous, c'est déjà bien assez à lui demander.

Le blond considéra les paroles d'Ezekiel. Alors Castiel acceptait de rester auprès de lui ? Réellement ? Cette nouvelle lui fit un bien fou, mais la suite le fit culpabiliser. Encore un sacrifice...

-Prenez au moins soin de lui.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas pouvoir le soigner ? espéra pourtant Dean, son ton devenant suppliant.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Dean..., avoua Ezekiel en baissant la tête.

L'humain ne dit rien, il ne pouvait rien dire. Il devait juste espérer que Castiel se sentirait heureux avec lui jusqu'à sa mort, et qu'une fois au Paradis, il aurait enfin sa chère paix qu'il cherchait tant...

_FIN_

* * *

**Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés (:**

**Bonne fin de journée!**


End file.
